Aono the Dovakhiin
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: after an operation that splices Vampire DNA into tsukune's making him immortal, tsukune and Moka fight a dragon and once the dragon is slain Tsukune is revealed to be DRAGONBORN! a xover with skyrim...  rated M for violence and poteial lemons FUS ROH DAH!
1. Splicing

Aono the Dovakhiin

Chapter 1

Splicing

"…So that is the end of today's lesson, you may pack up your things and go." Said Dr. Harutomo, the Biology teacher at Youkai academy, a private academy for monsters and one human. As Tsukune and his friends packed up their gear to head to the next class Dr. Harutomo called out "Tsukune, Moka, I would like a word with you two." He said.

Wondering what Dr. Harutomo wanted with him and Moka the two headed up to the science teacher's desk after Kurumu and the others said they will get the two of them their usual lunch for when they arrive. "What do you want with us, Harutomo-Sensei?" asked Moka

"Well," he said "Tsukune, I want to congratulate you on surviving this far in this prestigious school for monsters as a human." He said Tsukune and Moka were both jaw dropped, before Tsukune could open his mouth the teacher continued talking, don't ask how I know, All I'll say is that I learned by accident, and even if I do know, I am NOT going to turn you in… I am going to help you." He said

"Help?" asked Tsukune and Moka together

"Yes, you see, in college I studied DNA Splicing and gene Isolation, and I have an offer for you, it would make you part vampire." Said Harutomo

"Let me get this straight." Said Tsukune, "You are offering to splice vampire DNA into me so I won't be entirely human so I can be able to go here without risking my life?" asked Tsukune hardly believing he had a chance to be with Moka without completely loosing his humanity.

"Not just vampire DNA in general, the specific gene in vampire DNA that is what gives vampires their immortality." Explained Dr. Harutomo

"Research like that must've taken millions to fund, who funded the research?" asked Moka

The science teacher turned his head to Moka "Your father did." He said simply

"Father did?" exclaimed Moka

"Yes he did, he remembered you talking about Tsukune over that break while the academy was being repaired, interested in him he did a background check on him and was surprised to find out he was human, after gathering info from other students and school records, he knew a human would not just sacrifice his humanity just to love her so he came up with the idea of gene splicing to isolate the gene that makes vampires immortal and splice it into a human to have the human gain immortality, let me tell you it was a long research and experimentation process, but no humans were killed in the process, we had a way to stop it and save the human if things went south, but now we have perfected it, and he wants YOU to be the one to get the perfected operation should you agree, we have it set up at a Youkai hospital whenever you are ready if you choose to, I'll give you two days to think it ov—"

"I'll do it." Said Tsukune stunning both Moka and Dr. Harutomo

Dr. Harutomo regained his composure after a few seconds and said "Very well, the procedure will take 7 hours at max and you will have to stay in the hospital for about 3-4 days afterwards to recover from the operation, so you should best pack a few things, I have seen patients go insane without anything to do in a hospital so you'd best pack something of that nature." With that Tsukune and Moka headed out of the room

"What are you thinking Tsukune?" asked Moka as the walked across campus, "Don't you think you should think it over?" asked Moka Tsukune stopped

"I have thought it over." He said making Moka look at him "I am well aware of the sacrifices I am making in doing this, loose my family, my friends, all of them, but there is one thing I gain that outshines them all." He said he turned to Moka "The chance to be with both of you." He said

Silence followed this statement then Moka heard the voice of her inner self emanate from the Rosario "_**let me speak with him, do not worry I will not hurt him.**_" She said. Outer Moka relayed the message and Tsukune pulled off the Rosario unleashing Moka's true form. Tsukune was caught off guard by the look on her face normally it was a humorless glare but when she did smile it was before she kicked sent something flying with a massive kick. "_**Tsukune, you have no idea…**_" she began and Tsukune mentally braced himself for the kick's impact… but it never came, instead she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug

"I have no Idea what?" asked Tsukune

"_**How happy you just made me**_." She said actually shedding tears of joy

Tsukune was astounded and he returned the hug "Yes Moka, I do love you, both of you, with all my heart." He said

"_**And I you with all of mine**_." Replied the silver haired beauty "_**I loved you ever since you saved me from the public safety committee, I had never seen a human, or anyone for that matter willing to lay down their life for another, I wanted to protect you so much, to keep you alive as much as possible so I could see you smile to be friends with me and my outer form, you made me discover the better parts of myself that I had trouble letting out until you came along, for that I wanted to be with you, to hold you, and to love you, but human life is such a small thing to us, I wanted to share immortality with you and make you a vampire, but I doubted you would accept my offer, that is why I couldn't accept your love for me until now… Thank you.**_" She said

Tsukune knew what he had to do now he leaned in and kissed Moka. Moka wrapped her arms around his neck with her hands on the back of his head pushing his lips against hers, Tsukune's hands were on Moka's hips, oh how soft Moka's lips were, he couldn't get enough of them. But then Moka pulled away, should we get your things for your hospital stay?" asked Moka.

THE NEXT DAY…

Tsukune waited at the bus stop. Dr. Harutomo had gone ahead and made the arrangements with the headmaster and the hospital the operation was to be at. Tsukune was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a vest over his shirt. Moka had got the others to come along, they were sad that Tsukune had chosen Moka, Kurumu took it the hardest, Mizore was a bit sad but as long as Tsukune was happy, she could handle it, Kokoa was surprisingly calm about it, apparently she knew of her father trying to find a way for Tsukune and Moka to be together, the reason she kept attacking him was to try and make Tsukune grow a pair! But she warned Tsukune if he broke her Onii-chan's heart, she'd break every single bone in his body. Everyone looked at Kokoa nervously Tsukune only smiled at her "You needn't worry about that Kokoa san, I love Moka too much to even dream of doing that!" he said

Satisfied with Tsukune's words Kokoa then rounded on the other girls with a glare that would make the devil wet himself in terror "as for you bitches, if I get wind of you trying to steal Tsukune, I will not only kill YOU but I will drive your race to extinction if I feel like it!" she said with a bloodthirsty grin on her face, that grin had kina haunted Tsukune's mind the night before. It was at that time as Tsukune was thinking about what had recently transpired that he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a set of fangs pierce his neck,

"Enjoying breakfast, Moka?" he asked

"Mhmm" replied Moka, her fangs still in his neck.

A sigh was heard a little down the path "well I guess I'll have to get used to seeing that now that you two are together, but can you try to do that with a bit of discretion?" asked Kurumu who was coming up the road towards them.

Mizore came out from behind the tree behind Tsukune and Moka "give it a rest Milk cow, it is a part of who Moka is, why are you going after Moka for something that is part of what her race does?" she asked Kurumu growled at that but didn't have time to talk back because the bus pulled up

"Going to attain immortality eh boy?" asked the bus driver "you should be honored, humans have searched for millennium for a way to defeat death and you are the first." He added as they got on the bus Tsukune said nothing as they sat down and the bus rumbled to life and entered the portal, Tsukune decided to take a nap on the way so he lay back on his seat and closed his eyes.

He dreamed of chaos, a city in flames and malicious dragons soaring in the sky, he wanted to run and find Moka and get help but for some reason he started striding foreword as though he knew he could take them on. A dragon descended from the sky and landed in front of him looking him straight in the eye, Tsukune reached to his side and drew from its sheath a strange Katana, the whole thing was black however sparks of electricity were emanating from the blade. Tsukune went into a combat ready stance with the sword in his right hand and he raised his left hand in which a sphere of energy was spinning around in it. The dragon then charged at him, Tsukune followed suit towards his adversary and without thinking He yelled what sounded like a battle cry "FUS ROH DAH!" he shouted at the dragon and then he woke up bolt upright. Apparently he was sleeping with his head in Moka's lap. Moka looked startled at his sudden awakening

"Tsukune, are you all right?" asked his Vampire girlfriend.

Tsukune panted "I'm fine, it was just a dream." He said

"Must've been one hell of one, you were twitching and sweating throughout it." Said Kurumu from the seat across from them.

Tsukune ran his hand along his face and sure enough there was sweat on his face. "It was strange, I was facing down a dragon, I had a strange Katana in one hand and a ball of energy in the other, and was facing down a dragon, and as I charged at it I… shouted at it." Said Tsukune describing his dream.

The bus driver was listening in on this little talk and he was interested in what he was hearing _best inform the board chairman about this_ he thought has they pulled up to the Youkai hospital "Here we are." He said and Tsukune and the girls got off the bus and entered the hospital.

It was quite bleak place, a rectangular room white walls and chairs lining the walls with the desk on the other side of the room _wow, a yawn fest waiting room_ thought Tsukune as they made their way to the desk

"Name?" asked the secretary

"Tsukune Aono, I am here for an operation." He said

"Ah, yes you are the human that was brought here for the genetic splicing procedure, here fill out this forms and a nurse will come in and take you to the proper place. She said handing Tsukune clip board with a form on it

Tsukune and the girls took a seat and Tsukune started filling out the form. "you seem rather calm about this." Said Moka

"The hospital or the procedure?" asked Tsukune

"Both actually." Replied Moka

"Well, the procedure I am a little nervous and excited at the same time about, however hospitals I am used to. I was sick a lot as a child, a lot of ear infections so I was there a lot so I know about this sort of thing he said as he finished up the forms and turned them back in to the secretary. They had to wait only five minutes or so before the nurse arrived and lead Tsukune and the rest to a rather high tech looking chamber with computer banks everywhere and a cylindrical chamber in the center of the room Dr. Harutomo was talking with some of his colleagues preparing for the procedure. He turned around to see Tsukune enter

"Ah, Tsukune good to see you have arrived, before we begin My colleague Dr. Yuki will guide you through the preparations he said nodding to a tall man with a beard and moustache who came up and offered his hand and Tsukune shook it "first off I should say that we will be putting you into a state of suspended animation, this is to avoid you feeling any pain that would be felt by the splicing process, people who volunteered for the experiment had gone through a lot of pain before we added the suspended animation to the procedure, once that was done the person feels nothing, by the time you wake up you will feel out of it for quite a bit of time but we find once the patient has something to eat they will recover quickly. Though I should warn you there is a 2% chance that after the procedure has been done that the vampire DNA will battle with your DNA for domination and will turn you into a vampire."

Tsukune gulped "so that is a 98% chance I will remain human? I'll take those odds." Said Tsukune "Either way, I win so to speak" he said

"You could say that." Said the doctor "well that is pretty much all for now, but before we start the vampire who donated her DNA would like to meet you." He added

Tsukune raised an eyebrow "and who would that be?" he asked

"that would be me." Said a voice behind the group everyone turned around to see none other than Moka's father, he was a tall, powerfully built man, with long black hair and a short beard. the look of him alone made tsukune feel like if he said one wrong thing and shit would hit the fan faster than he could say, goodbye moka.

"Father?" asked Moka, and surprisingly the man smiled

"Hello my dear daughter" he said and Moka bound up and hugged him and he returned the hug. When they parted, her father came up to Tsukune and held out his hand "Mr. Aono, I am Lord Issa Shuzen, head of the Shuzen family of vampires as well as the sponsor for this project." said Issa

"It is an honor to meet you, my Lord, and thank you for setting this up so I could be with Moka." said Tsukune shaking his hand

Lord Shuzen Smiled "I do my best to make all my daughters happy, I have never seen someone who has made any of my daughters this happy," he said then paused, reached into his pocket and took out a smartphone "If you would please excuse me I must take this phone call, I'll talk to you after the operation." he said and he left the room

"Well now that that is over with, let us get started." Said Dr. Harutomo as he pressed a button and the cylindrical chamber opened up "If you would step inside, you will get an injection while in there that will put you in the state of suspended animation, all you will feel is a tiny pinch and you will be in the state within at least two minutes. Said the Doctor. Tsukune took a deep breath and stepped foreword into the chamber, he watched as the chamber sealed around him and he felt a needle come and he felt the pinch and he knew no more.


	2. Dominant

Hi everyone, here is chapter 2 of Aono Dovakhiin I should warn you this is a short one because it bridges the mini arc of the splicing of Tsukune's DNA with the rest of the story, hope U enjoy

Chapter 2

Dominant

When Tsukune came to, two days later, he felt unusual, he felt like he had an uncontrollable urge to fight, but how, and what was causing this, he sat up in his bed just as the door to the room was opening and a nurse came in, when the nurse came in she had to block a fist coming at her and put the martial arts training she had to use.

MEANWHILE…

"So why are you showing us scans of Tsukune's DNA?" asked Kurumu as Dr. Yuki and Dr Harutomo, Lord Shuzen and the girls were In Dr Yuki's office looking at an HD Monitor

"the reason is because apparently Tsukune's Operation put him in the 2% chance, remember how I said the DNA spicing procedure had a 2% cance of turning the patient into a vampire? Well…"

"He's becoming a vampire?" asked Moka

Dr. Harutomo nodded, "Though he will live, I can guarantee that, there are some… side effects so to speak." Said the doctor

"What Kind?" asked Moka

"There will be—" but before Dr. Harutomo could finish a voice came over the intercom **Code Blue in room 2275, repeat, Code Blue in room 2275**

"Oh god that is Tsukune's room." Said Dr. Yuki with his head in his hand

"You said he will live." growled Kokoa and Kou was ready to transform

"He will, what he is experiencing is NOT life threatening" said Dr. Yuki

"My colleague is right, what he is experiencing is an involuntary burst of energy and a desire to fight, the DNA domination and Transformation process will take 5-7 days, during that time he will experience these energy and fighting desire bursts, all he needs is a fight to burn that energy burst out of him, you needn't worry, our nurses can handle it this time." Said Dr. Harutomo, but reading the expressions on the girls' faces he added "Tsukune won't be hurt our Nurses are trained in a martial arts form designed to subdue the opponent, basically stop him from attacking and hold him down until they can get him properly restrained, we should go see him and explain to him what is going on." He said leading the girls out of Dr. Yuki's office and to Tsukune's room

When they arrived there they found Tsukune tied up with straps with Rosaries on each strap, and Tsukune just coming out of a daze "Back to normal honey?" said Moka jokingly

Tsukune looked at her "I think so, what happened?" he asked

"What happened was that you wound up in the 2% chance of becoming a vampire." Said Dr. Harutomo

"What? So I am becoming a vampire?" asked Tsukune

Dr. Harutomo Nodded, "What you experienced was a side effect of the transformation process, basically over a 5-7 day period you will experience sudden energy bursts and desires to fight, seeing as you have no immediate or serious medical issues, we have no reason to keep you here, however we cannot send you back to Youkai academy and run the risk of these energy bursts causing trouble on campus, I will talk with the headmaster about putting you on medical leave until the transformation sequence is over, as well as having Moka come with you to help you adjust to being a vampire."

"But where will we stay?" asked Tsukune

"if I may," said Lord Shuzen, "I would say that Shuzen Castle would be an Ideal place for him to adapt to vampire culture, he would meet many of his new kind, learn our traditions, social etiquette, how to fight properly and so on." he said

"I would be delighted to accept your invitation." said Tsukune

"The limo will be here tomorrow, so get some rest." Said Issa as he and the others left the room But what Tsukune did not know as he lay back in the bed was that his destiny was in for one wilder turn

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will join us again soon as Tsukune and Moka head for the castle where Moka lived with her father and sisters, and a surprising twist brings the story to it's main plot, until then may you blessed be! )O(


	3. Dragonborn

Helloooo ladies and Gents, Dragon Ninja 1138 here with a new chapter of Aono the Dovakhiin hope you enjoy!

NOTE: if you are starting out from this chapter after reading the previous ones, I should have you know that a certain element has been rewritten just today so I recommend you re-read them so that this one will make sense

Chapter 3

Dragonborn

Tsukune as he was having another one of his strange dreams, this time he was in a cavern with a waterfall nearby, as peaceful as it was there was something calling him and he followed, drawn to a semi-circular wall in the chamber with strange language carved on it, some of the letters started glowing and the energy started to draw into him and with that he knew the word: FUS! He shouted and the next thing he knew he was sitting in bed in the hospital room, moonlight shining through the window. the door opened seconds later "Are you all right, tsukune?" asked Moka's voice

"I do not know, Moka, I just don't know." He said panting

"do you want something to drink? I was just on my way to the vending machine." She asked

"Um, yeah, a coke if possible." Replied the slowly mutating human

Moka smiled "back in a little bit." She said and closed the door. Tsukune flopped back on his bed staring up at the ceiling "What in the world was going on with him, first he got his DNA spliced with that of Moka's Dad originally intending to just grant him the Immortality gene, yet the DNA had other plans and now was converting HIS DNA into that of a vampires and now his dreams were going haywire about strange shouts, dragons and swords, maybe he could talk to Moka's father, god knows he has lived a long time so he might be able to know some things. At that moment the door opened up with Moka coming in with his drink "Here you are, a coca cola classic." She said handing the can to him. Tsukune Cracked open the can and sipped the drink thinking of what had transpired recently. "Tsukune? Can you tell me what is going on with those dreams you have been having?"

Tsukune thought for a moment "I am having a hard time understanding them myself." He said, the one I had this time took place in a cave of some kind that had a waterfall in it and in front of me was their semi-circular wall with strange markings on it, some of the markings started to glow as I walked towards it and I suddenly knew what it said: FUS." Said Tsukune recounting the dream.

"FUS?" asked Moka "What does that mean?

"Wish I knew." Said Tsukune

Little did the two know that Moka's Father was standing outside the room listening to them and he heard enough to confirm what the Board Chairman had suspected he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number

THAT MORNING…

Moka and Tsukune were waiting outside the hospital with Moka and her father "Father? How goes repairs to the castle?" asked Moka

"they are almost done, I am quite impressed with how talented and skilled Human construction workers are." He added

"I hope none of the vampires went after the people working there." Said Moka

"Good heavens no! it would be bad for business!" said Issa

"I take it you are a business man?" asked Tsukune

"Are you familiar with Shuzen Medical?" replied the elder vampire

"yes I have heard of them, one of the biggest and best medical equipment companies in all of Japan." Replied Tsukune Issa Raised an eyebrow "My parents practice medicine, my father is a doctor and mom is a nurse." He added

"Interesting." Said Issa it was at that moment that the limo pulled up and the driver came out and opened the door for the three of them

"Good day, Lord Shuzen, Lady Moka, Mr. Aono" he said bowing as they climbed in. the limo featured its own bar that had tomato juice, sodas, bottles of brandy, and blood packets in buckets of Ice.

"Care for a drink?" asked Issa

"No, I am fine, but thank you." Replied Tsukune

It was a quick ride there and soon they were going along a mountainous road towards a giant castle that still had some scaffolding on the sides "something must've hit that place hard." Said Tsukune looking out the window at the place "What happened to need repairs of this scale?" he asked

Issa and Moka glanced at each other nervously "That is for another time, Tsukune, it is a family matter." Said Moka

Tsukune shrugged but at that moment the limo came to a screeching halt and Tsukune saw through the window a massive Dragon had landed in front of the limo, it's maw opened with saber-like fangs for teeth opened menacingly at the car, once more Tsukune felt it, the rush of power and energy that was the side effect of the transformation from human to vampire. Without thinking he burst open the door to the car and ran towards the dragon

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU RETARD!" screamed Moka as Tsukune darted at the beast. Normally Issa would reprimand his daughter for speaking like that but given the circumstances he let it slide this time as he watched in shock as Tsukune ran head on at the dragon.

The Dragon saw Tsukune running at it and sent a burst of fire from its jaws at the young man. Tsukune simple leaped into the air dodging it as though he was playing dodge ball in elementary school. Did a flip in mid air and landed a drop kick dead center into the Dragon's skull, even Issa winced at the sound of impact of Tsukune's heel into the dragon's skull, when they looked back at the dragon it looked dazed from the strike but Tsukune wasn't done to say the least, he grabbed the dragon's head with his hands and gripped the base of the dragon's neck with his feet and twisted the dragon's neck into a position making it's neck in danger of breaking but then there came a series of sounds of cracks and breaking bones that made both Moka and her father throw up right then and there. The dragon's body writhed involuntary and then was still. Despite being a short fight it seemed that the strength of the side effect was wearing off. Panting Tsukune turned back to Moka and Issa "Is everybody all—" he was stopped when he saw the pools of vomit produced by Moka and Her father and both of them looking not best pleased at him, Moka's look changed from not best pleased to an expression of curiousness pointing to the dead dragon behind him

"Father, are dragons supposed to do that?" asked Moka to her father, Tsukune turned around to see that the Dragon's Flesh, muscle and so on were burning away in flames leaving only the bones and scales there and a sphere of energy hovering above the skeleton which moved towards Tsukune entering his body and felt the energy of the dragon's spirit merge with his, the energy was overwhelming Tsukune with power and he fainted.

Tsukune awoke to find himself in a circular room in a four poster bed complete with hangings. The blankets and sheets were blood red and the room was filled with plush cats. A door opened across the room and Inner Moka came out wrapped in a towel. "So finally you are awake." She said walking over to the bed before Tsukune could say anything he felt a sharp, stinging slap across his cheek.

"Ow, what was that for, Moka?" asked Tsukune shocked that his girlfriend would do something like that

"That was for doing something completely idiotic as going up against a Dragon without proper training!" she said with a deep glare set in her eyes but as quickly as the glare had come her looks softened and she climbed on top of him hovering over Tsukune on all fours bringing her face close to his "And this is for surviving as well as a spectacular kill." She said bringing her lips close to his, but at the last second there was a loud knock at the door. Both Moka and Tsukune jolted in surprise. Hastily wrapping the towel back around her, Moka ran to the other door and opened it a crack "ah Gerald, what is it?" Asked Moka

"Ah, sorry if I interrupted your shower, Lady Moka,"

"No it's fine, I just got out anyway." Replied Moka

"Anyway, Master Shuzen asked me to tell you that he wishes to see Tsukune in his study as soon as he comes to." He said

"Talk about timing, he has just woken up." Said Moka

"Shall I escort him?" asked the man named Gerald

"No, that is fine, I'll deal with that myself once I get something on, tell him he will be up in a little bit." Said Moka a little on edge

"Right away, my lady." Said Gerald and Moka closed the door and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"I'll just be a moment in getting dressed, my father wants to see you." She said dashing to her wardrobe and picking out some clothes

"I kind of gathered that." Said Tsukune still massaging his cheek where she had hit him earlier.

Once Moka had made herself suitable she led Tsukune through the castle and up a flight of stairs to a doorway, "This is my father's study, he should be waiting in there for you, I'll see you in a little bit." She said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek "For luck." She said and walked off.

Tsukune knocked on the door "It's Open." He heard Issa's voice say from behind it. Tsukune opened the door to see an office of sorts, a hand-carved mahogany desk facing the door with a MacBook sitting in the center in front of him, a two large windows behind him gave a view of the mountainside. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with mostly old books with titles in languages that Kami only knows the translations. "Ah, Tsukune, Please come in, have a seat, I had some tea brought in earlier, feel free to a cup." He said as Tsukune came in

"Nice study, Lord Shuzen." Said Tsukune very impressed by the look of the room.

"Thank You, Tsukune, anyway, to business, the reason I called you here is that reason you were able to absorb that energy from the dragon, as well as the dreams you have been having." Started Issa

"How do you know about those?" asked Tsukune

"To be completely honest I first heard about it when you were talking with Moka Last night." Said Issa, "I was on my way to take care of something and I overheard you and Moka talking about it, I then called the Youkai academy headmaster to inquire about it and he said the bus driver had said you experienced a similar dream on the bus on the way to the hospital, he spoke to the headmaster about it and your defeat of the dragon and what happened after its defeat has confirmed all our suspicions." He said Tsukune waiting for what was going on. "Tsukune, you are Dragonborn."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will join us again soon when Tsukune goes to another world to learn the skills and powers of what it means to be Dragonborn and we shall be introduced to an original character who one was an adventurer AND Dragonborn until he took an arrow to BOTH his knees (piece of pie to whoever gets that reference) until then May you blessed be )O(


	4. Legends

Chapter 4

Legends

"Dragon what?" asked Tsukune

"It is not very well known of in this world or the human world, you see, there is another world that we do have access to but we do not often go there called Tamreielle, more specifically the place the dragonborn legend originates from is called Skyrim, some of the beliefs traditions and so forth would seem reminiscent of the Norse or Vikings." Said Issa before he continued "The Dragonborn are considered legendary heroes, the ultimate dragonslayers, they are said to be able to absorb the souls of dragons which they channel into shouts that have various abilities, one of them you might be familiar with." Explained the vampire

"Fus Roh Dah?" asked Tsukune

"Exactly." Said Issa, "you may know all 3 words to the shout but yelling them is not enough, I am no expert on the Thuum or "way of the voice" as it is called, you will need to seek out proper teachers on that subject."

"Where can I find these teachers?" asked Tsukune

"One step at a time, boy" Said Issa "There is more to being a dragonborn that the dragon shouts, in order to be dragonborn you need to know how to kill a dragon, and we do not know if the strength you got to kill a dragon that last time will come again so you will need to know how to fight properly, so physical training, weapons training, even learning magic would be a good idea." Said Issa listing off some skills

"Magic?" asked Tsukune and the elder vampire nodded,

"I will be taking you and your friends to skyrim in a few days, giving you a bit of time to adapt to vampire life, but once that is tended to, your training as a dragonborn will begin." That somewhat scared Tsukune when he said that

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"So what did my father want to talk to you about?" asked Moka, Tsukune had just found her out in the gardens after his talk with her father.

"Well, apparently he knows about these dreams I have been having and what happened with that dragon I faced yesterday." Said Tsukune, Moka looked up interested in what her father had to say. "It seems that I am Dragonborn." Said Tsukune and Moka dropped her jaw in shock.

"D-dragonborn? Are you certain?" asked Moka in shock

"According to your father who also spoke with the Board Chairman who also came to the same conclusion."

"Wow, my father would tell me stories at bedtime about the dragonborn, the legendary warriors, mages, sometimes even thieves that would travel skyrim aiding those in need, and standing against evil at all times!" Said Moka Excitedly

"Can you tell me stories of the dragonborn?" asked Tsukune

and Moka was off, telling the stories that her father had told her, though her favorite Dragonborn to hear stories of was the Great Spellsword Darnoc, with his weapons that set things on fire with a single strike and the stories were many so they were up late into the night talking and listening to stories of the Dovahkiin.

Hi everyone back from a LONG hiatus due to needing to get my laptop fixed, but I AM BACK and have some new Ideas and I hope to wow you with more of my work, Hope you enjoy


End file.
